The Final Battle For The Treasure
Prelude Fort Defiance was completely destroyed with three Bucanneers killed and one Privateer killed. Dread Eye was angered when he found out they were leaving him. He agreed to help the Marauders. Later they picked up the Buccaneers floating at sea and they agreed to fight with them too. Finally they ran into the Privateers and Carbunkles agreed to join them in the destruction of the Phantom. Now with two ships the odds finally looked down for the skeletons. The final, most important battle of the whole war was aproaching. First Shots Shoveltooth, who had heard of the alliance fled on the Phantom after the raid on Fort Defiance, but after months of tracking they were finally caught of the coast off an island identified by Jonathan Jurryrig as Shark Escape, in an attempt to make it to Pyrates cove. The first cannon shots were fired at sunset, a thrilling shootout ensued. During the firefight, a Buccanner, Gary Billows was blown apart. The ships were running low on canon shots so they moved towards each other in preperation of bording. Fight For The Phantom All of the remaining crew from the allaince jumped onto the Phantom, for the final battle. Captain Brine landed, taking Bilge Treader by suprise, decapitating him easily. After fighting against Shoveltooth, he backed off after a wound to his head, and was abruptly charged by Stonestare, who was thinking he was weakened. After a long duel Brine got a slice in on his opponents mid-section before finishing him off. Agamemnon led a counter-attack on the Stormstalker, with Maritrocious, Nautilasher and Saprofight. Saprofight was shot by Nicholas Nautilus after landing where as Agamemnon charged Anchor Kreegman, killing after a couple of blows, he then ran after Carl Carbunkles, who turned and fought him. Parel, seeing his perfect moment ran at Carbunkles, to try to kill him and take control over the Privateers. Carbunkles who was getting beaten by his two opponents was saved at the last second by Scabby Buckbeard who started to fight Parel well Carbunkles easily took out Agamemnon. Now with both Privateers against him Parel was no match, gettting one final blow to the neck before crumpling to the deck. Captain Cutlass led a second wave of pyrates onto the phantom, now outnumbering the skeletons. He saw King Midas on the far side of the ship and charged at him to get his revenge. Though he but up a valiant effort King Midas was eventually kicked down the pit when he tried to run. Portside blew off Vertibrines head, followed by Skullforage being cut down by Lockpick Cabot. The skeletons were losing. Surrender Many of the remaining skeletons surrendered except for Shoveltooth and Rattlebones who fought at the entrance to the hold where they kept the treasure. Rattlebones was overwhelmed by the charging Marauders and after seeing his shipmate fall Shoveltooth surrendered and was brought up to where he and the other skeletons were surrouned by the Privateers. The Marauders carried the treasure to the Stormstalker where Nautilasher and Maritrocious had surrendered. In the hold they had also found a prisoner called Rom Ramshackle, claiming to be the only dessendant of the lord of the pyrates. Cutlass was about to kill him, believing he would claim the treasure for himself, when he explained that he had no need for the treasure and that they could split the treasure three ways between the Privateers, the Marauders and the Buccaneers as long as he was dropped off at the tomb of his father. Cutlass relunctantly agreed to split the treasure. Realizing they had won Cutlass gave the order to execute the remaining skeletons. The Destruction Of The Phantom He started by throwing Malitrocious into the Vault of Transmormation then shooting him once he came out. Nautilasher sensing his death, jumped overboard and escaped into the night. Onboard the Phantom, the skeletons made one final attempt to win, Morose killing Jib Hornswaggler and Scrapedepth killing Silverback Surez. Finn Hookswell and Burt Bounty took quick action, attacking Morose and Scrapedepth, well Lockpick Cabot killed Fear Kreeper then headed for Shoveltooth. Shoveltooth, being the stronger one by far, knocked out Cabot easily.Then Dread Eye who had hid most of the battle saw his oppurtounity, and ran at Shoveltooth. Hookswell and Bounty dragged Cabot back to the Stormstalker easily, taking away the plank as they crossed. The pyrates, who had what they needed began to sail away. Dread Eye, realizing he had been betrayed saw only one course of action left, to kill the remaing skeletons. He threw his sword at Shoveltooth, who blocked it but in the moment of distraction, was tackled by Dread Eye into the pit. From the inside, Dread Eye blew up the ship, creating a giant fireball, that lit up the dark sky, claiming him and Shoveltooth, along with the Phantom. Unbeknownst to the others, Scrapedepth and Morose, who had both escaped, met up with Nautilasher then swam back to Pyrates Cove Epilogue So, the Sea Marauders, the Buccaneers and the Privateers split the treasure evenly three ways. Carbunkles claimed he would deliver his share to the King, and that the Privateers would all be rewarded. The Buccaneers would no doubt use the treasure to get a new ship and crew. The Marauders, who felt no hurry to spend there money, spent the night partying on their well desserved riches. Cutlass, who kept true to his word, dropped off Ramshackle at Treasure Island, then sailed away. Thus ended the final battle and the quest for the treasure of the lord of the pyrates. Category:Battles